Recuerdos
by Samanta Black
Summary: La noche del 31 de octubre de 1981 Peter recuerda todo aquello que lo empujó a la venganza, a la traición. Pero también, inevitablemente, vienen a él todos aquellos recuerdos que lo harán arrepentirse de ello. "Este fic participa en el reto Citas célebres v.2.0 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black."


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

* * *

___Este fic participa en el reto ____Citas célebres v.2.0 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

* * *

**Recuerdos.**

_La venganza es sólo un placer de pequeñas almas. —Juvenal_

La noche está más fría de lo normal para ser apenas finales de octubre. Los niños, tanto muggles como magos, corren disfrazados de aquí para allá, pidiendo dulces a lo largo de todo el Valle de Godric, siendo seguidos de cerca por sus padres, que temerosos, parecen presentir que esa noche sucederá algo grande, terriblemente grande y oscuro.

Oculto entre las sombras, no prestando demasiada atención al ambiente festivo y a la vez tenso del lugar, Peter Petigrew camina tranquilamente sin aparente rumbo alguno. Llega a la plaza central del pueblo en un par de minutos, aquella que años después sería adornada con la estatua de una hermosa familia, una familia en la cual su destino hasta ahora se encontraba exclusivamente en sus manos.

La plaza, a diferencia de las mayorías de las calles del Valle en la cual los niños aún no se habían cansado de correr, se encuentra completamente vacía. Peter, después de echarle un vistazo rápido al lugar, se aplica un encantamiento desilusionador, y se sienta a esperar a que su venganza se lleve a cabo. No es que él lo hubiera pensado de esa forma, y aunque le costara admitirlo sabía perfectamente que a él jamás se le hubiera ocurrido algo así, pero estaba seguro de que sería un golpe maestro. No solo conseguiría la aprobación que tanto había ansiado de _su señor, _sino que también les devolvería, a los tres al mismo tiempo, todo aquello que ellos habían hecho con él.

Mientras el viento golpea sus sonrojadas mejillas, en su mente aparecen como flashes las imágenes de sus supuestos "amigos", aquellos que por sus acciones habían firmado sus documentos de muerte y lo habían empujado a la traición.

Lo primero que recuerda es el día que los conoció; Sirius y James se convirtieron en amigos casi al instante, en hermanos casi en el momento en el que se vieron por primera vez. Recuerda también a Remus, quien con su carácter dócil pero inteligente, había sido aceptado casi inmediatamente en aquel grupo conformado por los dos más revoltosos del colegio. Y se recuerda a él mismo, pequeño, _diminuto, _insignificante_, _a comparación de aquellos tres, y como tan ilusamente los había admirado. Recuerda como siempre James y Sirius andaban pegados como uña y mugre, obligando a Remus a quedarse con ellos en cada trastada, en cada travesura, pero siempre excluyéndolo a él. Recuerda como cada mañana durante todo su primer año se despertaba con una broma distinta en su cama, siempre en la suya. Recuerda la vez en la que casi lo envenenan por accidente, en segundo año, y lo mandaron a la enfermería por semanas. Recuerda como los tres se habían arrastrado hacia él, entre disculpas y lamentos, rogándole para que no los delatara, ofreciéndole a cambio su "amistad". Recuerda como se había sentido poderoso en ese momento, feliz de poder ser incluido en tan exclusivo grupo, de ser llamado un merodeador más. Pero también recuerda como había caído como un iluso, y que lo único que querían de él era un cebo para sus bromas, el idiota que hiciera el trabajo sucio.

A lo lejos escucha una explosión que lo saca de sus pensamientos. No está seguro de cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero no le es difícil vislumbrar desde su posición la marca tenebrosa que le anuncia que la hora ha llegado. Intenta pararse para llegar al lugar y presenciar el _espectáculo _en primera fila, pero una nueva oleada de recuerdos se lo impide.

Están allí otra vez, en su mente. Sirius, defendiéndolo de los Slytherins, trayéndole bocadillos de la cocina, gritando su nombre para que se sentara junto a él en el Gran Comedor, dándole consejos para salir con alguna chica bonita, o simplemente saludándolo en los pasillos. Remus, ayudándolo en pociones para que su caldero no explote, dejándole copiar sus tareas, riendo junto a él de las peleas "matrimoniales" de Sirius y James, compartiéndole sus sagradas chocolatinas intocables junto a la chimenea de la Sala común, obligándolo a estudiar para los exámenes. James, enseñándole pasadizos secretos, ayudándole a convertirse en animago, regalándole un apodo, incluyéndolo en las bromas, escribiendo su nombre en el mapa del merodeador, hablándole de su profundo amor por Lily, invitándolo al nacimiento de su hijo, su único hijo. Y esos, muchos otros recuerdos le siguen, recuerdos bonitos, recuerdos preciados, recuerdos que la magia oscura lo había obligado a olvidarlos.

De repente, ya no siente que haya sido una buena idea, ya no siente que aquella "venganza" haya valido la pena. Pero cuando ve la casa en ruinas sabe que ya es demasiado tarde, y no le queda otra cosa que huir. Huir y tratar de olvidar, rogando que algún día sus amigos sean capaces de perdonar su alma.

* * *

_Bueno, sinceramente Peter no es un personaje que me guste mucho, todo lo contrario, pero creo que tuvo una razón para hacer lo que hizo, y he aquí la mía. _

_Espero que les haya gustado, y me encantaría que dejaran su opinión en un review._

_Hasta la próxima!_

_Sam Black._


End file.
